disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska Devereaux
'Eska Devereaux '(EHZ-kah Deh-VEER-ree-UHKS) is the main protagonist of the 3D animated film, Eska, ''and it's spin-off series, ''Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux. She is a young adolescent girl who is a distant relative of Walt Disney. Personality Eska can be described as a simple girl with a mild case of ADD. She tends to be very energetic, constantly trying to say hi to everyone and making puns. Eska is also a tomboy. She has an extreme dislike for girlish things, though strangely likes wearing dresses. Along with her tomboyishness, she can be a bit witty as well. Eska is a passionate girl who loves Disney, not even knowing she is related to the person who created it all. She gets easily excited if a favorite character greets her or compliments her. Sometimes she gets so excited, she faints. Eska is also shown to be courageous, when she decided to fight ghosts and bring back color, and even face off villains. Despite her bravery though, she can get scared if an extremely dangerous task is given, like when she had to face Ivan alone, even though she backed down and went back to Castleton. She is also a fond of specific Disney characters, including Goofy, The seven dwarfs, Lumiere, Mr. Smee, Philoctetes, Olaf, the Mad Hatter, and Fix it Felix Jr. Appearance Eska is a slender, young adolescent girl with ginger red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She usually wears glasses and 4 various outfits throughout the series. Her film outfit is a grey hoodie with white drawstrings, Jean skirt with dark grey short leggins, and red boots (this outfit can also be seen in the series) Background Not much was know about Eska's parents, but the film tells us they both went missing a year before the film. No one knew what happened to her parents, but it left Eska to fend for herself. She found refuge at a nearby orphanage and was taken in. It is revealed that she is the great-great-granddaughter of Walt Disney through her mother. In A Different Goofy Movie, Eska's past is more revealed. While coming home from school, she discovered that both of her parents were killed in a car crash. The shock caused Eska to accidentally run into a wall, causing her to have amnesia. Her caretaker found her and brought her to the orphanage, where she would spend a year in. Trivia * Eska is the first Disney heroine to be confirmed with ADD. * In "Bippity Boppity Boss", Eska is reading a Disney Magazine with Genie's face inside of a marker-drawn heart. This may imply that Eska may have a crush on the Genie but prefers to keep it a secret, when Minnie takes a quick look. * it is shown in "Ghost of Gaston" that Eska has abnormal strength, when she lifted Gaston off the ground out of happiness. * A running gag in the series is when Eska's glasses fog up when she gets blushy. Gallery Eska D.png Eska.jpeg Eska 2.jpeg Genie and Eska.png What's the matter, Ya big Grump?.png En chante, cherie.png|Are you ok, Eska? Eska and Genie 2.png|I did not do the Genie (I did the shading tho) Eska singing.png Eska and Genie 3.jpeg Eska Devereaux.png|Real-life Eska Eska and her mother.png|Eska and her mother (Real-life appearance) Eska manga.png|Made from Mega Anime Avatar Creator from Rinmaru games Eska PJs.png|Pjs Eska Devereaux Chibi.png Headshot Eska.png IMG_1433.JPG IMG_1441.JPG IMG_1482.PNG Doll-Divine-Creation-wide.jpg avatar.png|Made with Lunaii IMG_1669.JPG|With Wilt from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends IMG_1679.JPG IMG_1680.JPG|With Oh from Home IMG_1723.JPG|From The Ghostly Beginning Fly-Squad-Sara-Kuan.jpg|Styles based off Eska, Britze, and Mona jpg.png|Eska in a Future AU IMG_1749.JPG|Frog Eska (from Hiyou or Bayou) IMG 1750.JPG|From Mystery on Main Street IMG_1758.PNG|I didn't do Goofy. He belongs to Disney clips. IMG_1759.JPG IMG_1764.JPG|Eska's outfits IMG_1776.JPG|Mickey and Eska (I drew Mickey in this one) 0BEF4CF1-00F3-4E6F-8209-2D5E429388C2.jpeg 3054AD92-D7E7-4FE1-8F32-51C8D0F13CE4.jpeg Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Child Prodigies Category:Disney Category:Idiots Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:American characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who lost their parents Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Eska Series Category:Girl Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Caucasian characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Daughters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Girls Category:Characters with freckles Category:Preteens Category:Young Girls Category:Pre-teens